


Greetings from @jzimmermann1

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: @jzimmermann1 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canadian puns, Future Fic, M/M, dad jokes, jack's twitter, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: More from Jack's Twitter feed, and yep, it's pretty much what you would expect: puns, pies, and total Zimmboni. Sequel to@jzimmermann1.





	1. Twitter Famous

**Author's Note:**

> I added the skin to automatically format the graphics to fit-to-window for any phone users out there, but if it looks wonky just click on _Hide the Creator's Style_ button. Total word count is closer to 1800.

  


No one was more surprised by Jack’s popularity on Twitter than Jack. He’d set up his Twitter to appease George and, mainly, to follow and like Bitty’s posts. As far as Jack was concerned, Bitty was the Twitter genius in the Bittle-Zimmermann household. Still, his number of followers grew by the week.

Seguin, Crosby, Stephen Colbert, and Ellen (which tickled Bitty) were among them. Most people, Jack didn’t know, all he knew is that they had that little blue symbol with the checkmark next to their name and apparently, that was a big deal.

“Zimmboni, Ariana Grande liked tweet about your cat,” Tater said with an impressed whistle in the locker room. 

“Who?”

“Ariana Grande,” Tater said in disbelief as he pointed at his phone.

“Is she like a Starbucks heiress or something?” Jack asked as he grabbed his duffle bag.

Poots snorted and said, “Man, I can’t tell if you’re kidding or totally freaking serious.”

Jack winked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

For Jack, his Twitter fame was a silly thing that didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Fame, in general, mattered little to Jack. All he cared about was having a good game, being a great friend, studying hard, and making sure Bitty was as happy as he made Jack.

And if writing something funny that caused Bitty to smile—or even better, laugh—made him “Twitter famous” then that was something Jack could live with.


	2. Some Tea

"And that's the tea," Bitty said as he smiled on the couch after relaying some Phelps Jam feud gossip.

"Tea? They're making tea now?" Jack asked with confusion. "Isn't the jam plenty?"

Bitty chuckled. 

"No, cutie. Tea means gossip. Juicy, juicy gossip." Bitty then made a letter T using both hands. "You know, T for truth. Tea."

Jack shook his head, "No, I don't know."

"And then, you sip the tea," Bitty then said as he pantomimed drinking from a cup.

Jack shrugged, then smiled slyly as he pulled Bitty into for a juicy, juicy kiss. 

"If you say so..."


	3. No Takesies Backsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the skin to automatically format the graphics to fit-to-window for any phone users out there, but if it looks wonky just click on _Hide the Creator's Style_ button.

"Don't forget to sign up for the potluck," George said as she left the nook. "The BBQ is in two weeks. I don't want anyone saying they forgot."

Everyone looked at Snowy who in turn had the nerve to appear insulted.

"I forgot _once_ and suddenly I'm the fucking asshole in the BBQ scenario," he yelled out.

"This isn't sudden," Guy retorted as everyone laughed.

"So Jack, just sign you up for pie, right?" Poots asked as he finished writing in his usual guacamole and chips for the potluck.

"I was thinking, what about if he makes a _sheet_ cake this time?" Jack said happily.

"Sure, whatever he wants," Poots replied.

"You know. Sheet of ice, sheet cake? Right?" Jack frowned, upset that everyone missed his joke.


	4. Highly Recommended

This was the one day of the year where Jack and Bitty didn't hold back; they indulged in every possible way during their yearly trip to Yountville, California. They looked forward to their anniversary because, of course, they loved celebrating their love but also they loved their yearly trip to The French Laundry.

During their first trip, Jack thought Bitty would pass out from the excitement. They both toured the kitchen and were able to speak with Thomas Keller. Bitty was walking on air by the end of the night and practically squeed when their bill arrived. It was handwritten on an oversized laundry tag.

When they drove back to their bed and breakfast, Bitty sat in the car with his head on Jack's shoulder talking about each course. And it was at that moment that Jack vowed that they would go back each year for their anniversary. It was the least Jack could do for all friendship, warmth, and love Bitty had given him. And as Bitty reached out for Jack while underneath him in bed, offering him the entire world, Jack felt it would never be enough, but it was a small start.


	5. Lucky Recipient

" _Hockey gives me a zamboner_... is that? Does that really? Oh my..." Bitty said as Jack held out the t-shirt.

"You do realize your grandmother sent this to _me_. Me," Jack said t-shirt in his hand.

"Oh, so when she's sending us kolacky, she's our Moomaw but when she's sending a racy shirt, she's suddenly _my_ grandmother," Bitty said as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"Jacky, I hope you'll wear this at your next presser," Jack read from the accompanying card. "Bits, I can't wear this."

"If you wanna upset an 82-year-old woman, by all means," Bitty chirped.

"Crisse," Jack replied as he studied the t-shirt one more time.


	6. Ask Your Son

They had been putting off cleaning out their garage for months, and Jack decided this was finally the day. He pulled an unmarked cardboard box from behind the weedwhacker. It looked as though it hadn't been opened in years.

Jack ripped off the yellowed sealing tape and looked inside. He wasn't sure what it was at first. He pulled it out and examined it some more.

"Red Dragon 400,000 BTU? What in the world?"

Just then Bitty walked into the garage with two glasses of iced tea. He looked at Jack who held a flamethrower in his hand.

"Oh... um. I can explain?"


	7. Great Picture

Bitty climbed into Jack's lap as the two kissed deeply.

"Bits," Jack said with a gasp as he pulled away.

"What?" Bitty replied and began to nibble on Jack's ear.

"I--I don't think we should be doing this. Your parents are downstairs," Jack said as his eyes fluttered shut.

"It's not like they're going to storm up here. I'm helping you unpack," Bitty said and continued his ministrations.

"I just took a picture with your mom downstairs—I feel... _dirty_ doing this right now," Jack sighed and dove in for another kiss.

It was then Bitty's turn to pull away. "Hell, when you put it like that..."

They both sighed.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs," Bitty said as he stood up. "Besides, we've got all night."

Jack smiled as Bitty winked at him.


	8. Pie

They didn't have much to talk about, which was fine as both Jack and Coach weren't much into chit-chat, but their fishing trip was the time of year where their uncomfortable silences turned into acceptable comfortable silences. This was their time to bond in their own way.

"Hey, Coach." 

"Yeah?" 

"You know why I love this trip?"

"Nuh-uh." 

"Because it gives us an _oppor-tuna-ty_ to catch up," Jack said then wagged his eyebrows. 

"Son, I'd hate to have to throw you out of this boat." 

The two exchange a glance then began to laugh.


	9. Perfect

"Mr. Zimmermann," Bitty said as he walked into the house laden with bags from The Sushi House.

"Thanks for picking it up, Bits," Jack said as he pressed a kiss onto Bitty's head and helped with the bags.

"One spicy tuna combo, an order of tempura, and some green tea mochi for my sweetheart," Bitty replied and tilted his head up for a kiss.

Jack smiled against Bitty's lips and brought him in for a hug.

"I love how you feel in my arms," Jack sighed.

"My, who knew spicy tuna could make you so amorous?" Bitty smiled.

Bitty took out the rest of the food as Jack pulled out some plates from the cupboard. Their relaxed domesticity was comforting in more ways than Jack could say. He loved that he could share something as simple as this with Bitty, every day, and feel such happiness. 

"I love you," Jack said.

Bitty blushed and nodded. "I love you, too."

The two dug into their sushi quietly and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I said I wouldn't do another Twitter fic, with all the pain-in-the-ass formatting, but never say never. 
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi.
> 
> Come and say hi over [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
